


i don't wanna talk about it (i don't wanna think about it)

by TaytheBae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Billy Hargrove, Fem!Harringrove, Fem!Steve Harrington, First Kiss, Fluff, biker!billie, swim team!steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/pseuds/TaytheBae
Summary: Billie walks her pride and joy down the silent Old Cherry Lane at 2 am, just far enough that it won’t wake up her mom or step-dad. Once she’s cleared the block, she hops on the back of her bike and speeds through a sleepy Hawkins towards Steph Harrington’s house. She would head to the abandoned quarry, but she can practically hear Steph’s insistence that Billie shouldn’t hide out at the quarry at night because there are bears or some shit. Billie thought her warning was ridiculous, but she was trying to be nice now, and straight up laughing at Steph, when her face was pinched in worry and her tone serious, was probably not very nice.Plus, Steph had beer, which is exactly what Billie needs right now.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	i don't wanna talk about it (i don't wanna think about it)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my [tumblr](https://harringrovetrashh.tumblr.com/) a while ago, but figured I'd post it here too
> 
> It's 100% insp by [this](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/post/612051712451215360/lets-celebrate-babe-happy-international-womens) gorgeous art!

Billie walks her pride and joy down the silent Old Cherry Lane at 2 am, just far enough that it won’t wake up her mom or step-dad. Once she’s cleared the block, she hops on the back of her bike and speeds through a sleepy Hawkins towards Steph Harrington’s house. She would head to the abandoned quarry, but she can practically hear Steph’s insistence that Billie shouldn’t hide out at the quarry at night because there are _bears or some shit_. Billie thought her warning was ridiculous, but she was trying to be _nice_ now, and straight up laughing at Steph, when her face was pinched in worry and her tone serious, was probably not very nice.

Plus, Steph had beer, which is exactly what Billie needs right now. 

So she speeds across the tiny town of Hawkins, Indiana to the Harrington’s big, empty house in the middle of the night. Which was probably _incredibly_ stupid, considering she and Steph weren’t friends or anything. Sure they had gotten closer after Billie had apologized about beating her face in last fall, but they weren’t _friends_. More acquaintances who got stoned together at parties.

Between Billie’s manic speed and Hawkin’s empty streets, she makes it to the Harrington household in record time. When she gets there, she pulls her bike around to the side of the house, and heads towards the back doors. She freezes up as soon as she rounds the corner though, because there in the pool, was Steph Harrington herself, swimming lazy laps in the pool. 

Billie was transfixed. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen Steph swim- Steph had invited her to all her meets, and Billie had actually gone, once- but there was something so personal about this moment. Steph wasn’t swimming for a medal or a trophy, just swimming for herself, stretching her lithe body with every stroke, before diving under to flip over and kick off the wall. 

Billie stood there, mesmerized, for a couple minutes before she came back to herself. She shook her head, as if to clear it, and walked forward to break the tranquil laps.

“Harrington!” Billie barked to get her attention. Steph stopped her gentle strokes and ducked under the surface, popping back up a second later and shooting a glare towards where Billie was leaning against one of the big glass windows, her short brown locks plastered to her face in a way that resembled a drowned kitten. _Cute_ , Billie thought.

“What the fuck, Hargrove? You scared the shit out of me.” She quickly disappeared back into the water, emerging just as quickly, now with her hair slicked back against her head. 

“I could ask you the same question, princess. Why are you swimming in the middle of the fucking night? I thought there were bears in the forest.” She couldn’t help but mock Steph a little for the irony of the situation. Just because she was trying to be _nice_ didn’t mean she couldn’t tease Steph, right?

“It’s my pool, I can swim whenever the fuck I want. Now, what are you doing here?” Maybe Steph’s prissy tone would suggest otherwise. _Oops_.

Billie withdrew a little, her smartass smirk being knocked off in the face of Steph’s crankiness, replaced instead with a deep frown. Her eyes go from studying Steph’s face, illuminated by the pool’s underwater lights making her look almost _ethereal_ , to studying the concrete below her combat boots with equal focus. She notices a new scuff on the toe. 

“Forget it, I’m just gon-“ she spins on her heel, preparing to fuck off and go to the quarry despite Steph’s warnings. _She knew this was a stupid idea_.

“Wait!” Billie heard the sloshing of Steph pulling herself out of the pool, but didn’t look up at her as she called out, “You don’t have to leave, I just wanna know why you showed up at my house at 2 in the morning.”

“I couldn’t sleep. Told me it wasn’t safe or whatever at the quarry, so I figured I’d come here.”

“Oh, okay. In that case, you want pizza rolls?” Just like that, the annoyance in her voice was gone, replaced with a casual nonchalance.

Billie’s eyes shot up from the ground, looking skeptically at Steph, who had grabbed a towel she had laid by the pool. She was absently drying herself off, looking over and waiting for Billie’s response.

Billie was momentarily distracted by the sight of Steph in a black one piece, accenting the soft curves of her athletic form, from strong shoulders down all the way down to her narrow hips. She must have taken too long to respond, because Steph cleared her throat, impatient. 

“What? You’re just gonna roll with me showing up at your house at 2 am, and offer me pizza ****rolls?” Scrambling for something to say, Billie fell back on her standard biting retorts. Damn it, she was trying to be _nice_ now. 

“Well, yeah. Everyone likes pizza rolls.” Steph shrugs, wrapping herself in the towel.

“Okay, sure. Fuck, let’s go eat pizza rolls.” And with Billie’s acceptance, Steph turned and walked through the open sliding door into the house, either not noticing or not caring about the small puddles she was leaving in her wake.

Billie trailed behind Steph as she walked through the massive living room into the kitchen, mindful of the water on the hardwood floor. She arrived in the kitchen in time to see Steph pulling out the small box of Jeno’s Pizza Rolls and going to preheat the oven.

Setting the box next to the stove, Steph tossed a casual, “Give me a sec, I’m just going to go change real quick.” Billie nodded and she hustled up to her room to change.

Billie studied the kitchen while she waited. It was oddly sterile, only the couple of dirty dishes suggesting that someone lived here, and it wasn’t just a kitchen in a magazine. There were no magnets on the fridge or pictures on the wall to break up the weird patterned wallpaper.

Steph came running down the stairs into the kitchen a couple minutes later, dressed in an oversized t-shirt that fell over her running shorts, making it look as if she weren’t wearing any pants. Her hair was still dripping water, creating small water marks in the fabric covering her shoulders. Billie kind of missed the swimsuit, but this wasn’t too tragic of a replacement.

Steph continued over to the stove, and popped the pizza rolls into the oven, setting a timer for 8 minutes. Afterwards, she turned to face Billie. An awkward silence fell over the two girls.

“So, uh. Got any beer?” Billie asked.

“Uh, yeah. I think we have a couple. Let me check.” Steph walked over to the fridge and began digging around, pulling out two Corona bottles. She grabbed a bottle opener from the drawer next to the fridge and popped both of the caps off. She handed one to Billie and took a long pull from hers, settling against the counter across from where Billie had decided to lean against the wall, just studying Billie’s face with an intensity that made her shuffle her feet. _I really should have just gone to the stupid fucking quarry._

“Ya know, I’ve never had a Corona before?” Billie remarked, hoping to break the weird tension.

“Shit, really? It’s all my dad drinks.” Steph taking another pull from her bottle, finishing it. Billie noticed how her soft, pink lips wrapped around the opening and her delicate hands, so unlike Billie’s scarred and calloused hands. She quickly squashed _that_ particular thought process as Steph grabbed another beer from the fridge, returning to her original place, and continued to study Billie’s face. 

“Yeah, usually it’s just the cheapest beer I can get. This shit’s fancy.” She then took a long drink to stop her nervous rambling. Steph in her pajamas, looking so comfortable and _still fucking studying Billie’s face_ , was really throwing her off her game. 

They lapsed back into a stilted silence, as Steph _just kept staring_ at Billie and Billie stared right back, a challenge in her eyes over Steph’s sudden fascination with her face. She resolutely ignored the chills that shot up her spine from meeting Steph’s big, brown bambi eyes. 

The timer broke them out of their weird showdown, and Steph turned to pull the pizza rolls out of the oven. She pulled down two plates, and split the pizza rolls evenly onto each plate.

“You, uh. You mind if we head back outside? It’s pretty nice out.” Steph asked, even though it was decidedly not nice out. The Indiana summer, with all its disgustingly sticky humidity, had decided to start up, even though they had only just entered May.

“Sure, it’s your house amigo.”

They took their plates and beer back out to the pool, and Steph settled on the edge, dipping her bare feet into the water. Billie sat next to her, opting not to dunk her feet in, unwilling to get her fishnets wet. She does take off her heavy combat boots though in an attempt to get more comfortable, and settles in, stretching her legs out to where they were _almost_ touching Steph’s bare thigh.

Steph picked at the plate on her lap for a minute before looking up at Billie.

“What happened to your face?” She asked in a quiet voice, as if hesitant to break up the ambiance of crickets chirping and the gentle waves she made from kicking her feet in the water.

“Eh, you know. Some asshole jock couldn’t keep his hands to himself and his girlfriend got pissy. She definitely looks worse though.”

“Was it Tammy? She can be a bitch; I’d love to see her get smacked for once.”

“Um, yeah. You know how she is about Carl.” Steph chuckled. Tammy and Carl were the reigning Prom King and Queen, both assholes in their own ways. They had tried to get Billie to join their little cheerleading squad, but Billie couldn’t give a fuck less about school spirit, so they eventually left her alone.

Steph stopped picking at her pizza rolls and turned towards Billie, a mischievous glint in her eye. _Danger_ they seem to say.

“Hey, you wanna play 20 questions?”

“What are we, fourth graders?”

“I mean, it’s better than sitting here in silence all night, and besides I barely know anything about you except you love your bike and you’re really giggly when you’re high.”

“You’re never gonna let that go huh?” Billie remembered the moment Steph was referring to, when they had both been at Cherry or Sherry or whoever’s party and snuck upstairs to share a joint and Billie had started giggling at something stupid Steph had said. It had been a good night.

“Nope,” Steph said, popping the p. “That was some funny shit. Big, bad Billie Hargrove rolling around on the floor and giggling? Amazing. The highlight of my high school years. So you want to play or what?”

“Sure. What’s the worst that can happen?” _Famous last words._

“Ok, starting easy. What’s your favorite color?” Billie snorted.

“Blue. What’s yours? I bet it’s like Barbie pink or some shit.”

Steph looked mock offended. “I’ll have you know, it’s actually purple.”

“Ah, going for the royal aesthetic. Classic princess. Your turn again.”

“What? You can’t ask the same question, that’s cheating.”

“How is that cheating? We’re playing fucking twenty questions, you can’t cheat.”

“Whatever. Fine.” 

She smirked, and Billie felt anxiety begin to pool in her stomach. “What was your first kiss like?”

_Shit._ She’s definitely not telling Steph that her first kiss was a girl named Melissa in sixth grade, who wore strawberry lip gloss and always smacked her bubble gum in history class no matter how many times their teacher scolded her, even if it was fucking spin the bottle. “Um, I don’t really remember.”

“I call bull. Everybody remembers their first kiss. Come on.”

“Oh yeah? Then what was your first kiss, Queen Steph?” Billie deflected.

“Easy, Nick Johnson in fifth grade. We were playing spin the bottle in Viktor’s basement.”

“Really? You kissed Nick? The red headed douche bag?”

“Hey, he wasn’t as much of a douche bag back then, alright? And it was spin the bottle, no one takes that shit seriously.” She says as she knocks her thigh against Billie’s foot, oblivious to the irony of her statement.

“Right,” Billie says skeptically. “I bet he still dreams about it. ‘Oh Steph, you’re so pretty’,” Billie begins to dramatically moan and make vague sexual hand gestures.

“Oh fuck off Hargrove. I told you mine, so what’s _really_ yours?” Billie drops her hands and racks her brain for a lie. Somehow, her bullshitting ability fails her, and she comes up empty handed.

“I really don’t remember Harrington,” her tone icy.

“Fine, whatever. Don’t tell me.” She pouts, sticking her bottom lip out. “You know that means I win right? Since you won’t answer my question”

“You can’t win 20 questions, that’s not how it works.”

“Oh, excuse me. I wasn’t aware I was playing with a 20 questions expert. I still say I won. What do you wanna do now?”

“I don’t know.” Bille taps her chin, pretending to think, before pulling out a dangerous smirk. “Oh, i know, how about this.” She says as she reaches the short distance and pushes Steph into the pool. She breaks the surface to glare at Billie, looking like a wet cat again. 

“Oh fuck you Hargrove, really mature.” Her tone wasn’t pissy this time, more over dramatically pouty as she moved toward the wall to climb out.

“Maybe not, but your face was funny.” Billie states as she reaches out her hand to help her out, a shit-eating grin on her face. The cockiness is wiped off her face quickly though when Steph uses Billie’s outstretched hand to pull her in. She pops back up with a gasp and a deadly glare.

“What the fuck Harrington, these braids took forever. Goddamnit.” She laments, reaching up to touch her wet hair, praying the braids don’t completely die.

“Doesn’t feel so good, does it?” Steph lounges with her arms thrown over the side of the pool.

“I’ll show you what doesn’t feel good,” and Billie proceeds to swim over and dunk Steph underwater, leading to an all-out water brawl, the two girls wrestling each other for the upper ground.

They both stop eventually, out of breath and smiling. Billie finally notices how close they are, Steph practically panting in her face. She feels the weight of her daisy dukes and knows they’re going to be unbearably uncomfortable once she gets out, but she currently couldn’t find any regret in her. If the price of feeling Steph’s warm, firm body pressed to her, she would happily walk around with sopping wet denim _every fucking day_.

Billie hazards a guess that Steph isn’t wearing a bra underneath her oversized t-shirt, can feel her nipples through the soaked material.

Steph must notice how close they are too, but neither making any move to pull away. _Minuteshoursdaysyears_ pass by with them holding onto each other, and Steph tries to keep looking at Billie, but her eyes dip down towards Billie’s mouth every couple of seconds, and finally she whispers, “Let me try something?”

Billie can only nod her head, caught up in the tender quietness of the moment as Steph leans down and catches Billie’s mouth with her own. 

It’s just a soft peck at first, but Steph quickly gains confidence when Billie doesn’t immediately move away or push her under the water again, dipping back down to give her a longer kiss. It quickly turns heated, teeth and tongues battling for dominance, but before they can move past kissing, she feels Billie shiver against her. 

Steph breaks away, panting, and suggests moving inside. Billie nods again, can’t believe this is happening to her, and can only watch Steph as she climbs out and walks back into the house, taking off her shirt before she steps in to the house and tracks more water inside.

Billie was right. _She wasn’t wearing a bra._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!!! Please let me know what you thought :D


End file.
